


【DMC】邻居是魔王【蒙杜斯/斯巴达】

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 梦里有珊瑚精





	【DMC】邻居是魔王【蒙杜斯/斯巴达】

**Author's Note:**

> 当面NTR注意！触手注意！可能是人外注意！  
> 我也不想520发的，可我就是拖到了这天……

经历了那次献祭后斯巴达总是很困。他被允许在古堡周围活动，甚至还有一小片土地供他栽种任何他想要的花。可这些似乎对他毫无意义，因为他一直困倦着，随时随地都能睡着，在大厅，在后花园，甚至在其他恶魔接近他的时候。过长的睡眠后他依旧无法清醒，很快就会跌入下一次昏睡中。  
起初蒙杜斯并不介意这种糟糕的状况，他到来时如果斯巴达在睡觉，他也可以就这么上了这个光辉不再的魔剑士。可日子久了魔帝就觉得无聊起来。他曾经最厌烦斯巴达高高在上的眼神，仿佛他只是弄脏了魔剑士鞋子的泥巴。但现在斯巴达再不会那么看他了，昏睡中的他如此温顺，不会对蒙杜斯有任何抗拒，同时也不再有任何渴求，安静的好像一具温暖的尸体。于是蒙杜斯意识到，导致斯巴达陷入这种境地的并非魔力的匮缺，而是他自愿如此，在被开膛破肚后他选择了封闭自己。  
蒙杜斯对于这个事实感到错愕，可是也没有别的解释了。他们都已经是经历过漫长生命的恶魔，即使对彼此恨之入骨也会在个人情感之上想尽办法榨取对方的利用价值。斯巴达应该明白什么对他是重要的，既然他没有选择去死就该为他的索求献上自己的一切，这难道不是理所当然的吗？然而他却任凭理智被感情支配，将他受伤的心摆在至高处，称得上任性地用越来越无休止的睡眠来逃避蒙杜斯。  
今天依旧是这样。魔界里难得散去阴霾阳光普照，野生的植物在古堡里肆意生长无人打理。看守的恶魔告知蒙杜斯说斯巴达在后花园，却没说他在干什么。他来到后花园，远远就看到斯巴达一个人坐在漆成白色的长椅上，渐长的头发遮住了他大半张脸看不到表情。蒙杜斯不抱期待地走去斯巴达身边，撩起他额前的头发，果不其然他又在睡觉。  
“我给了你一座花园，你却让这里杂草丛生。”蒙杜斯坐在斯巴达的身边轻声说。他早就放弃了叫醒昏睡的人，除非他自己愿意，否则刺穿胸膛也无法让魔剑士醒来。魔帝叹息一声捧住斯巴达的脸，端详着，看不出喜悲。  
对于蒙杜斯而言消失已久的好奇突然从灰烬中复苏。恶魔缺少很多人类拥有的东西，他们没有罪恶感也没有慈悲之心，没有灵魂更没有信仰，并且，他们没有梦。但是斯巴达呢？他是一个在人间游走了两千年的恶魔，被人类奉为神明又被逐渐遗忘。他自己也选择收起恶魔的利爪和獠牙，维持人类脆弱的模样。现在的他与其说是恶魔中的叛徒，不如说是流着恶魔血的人类。或许他空洞的躯壳里滋生出了灵魂，有了心也懂得了爱恨。他还拥有了恶魔们不能理解的东西，一个家庭。  
那么一个得到了这么多的恶魔，他会做梦吗？  
思及此熔岩般的触手代替了蒙杜斯的手指，进而是他的双手。它们探进魔剑士的口鼻和耳朵，熔掉他颈后的皮肉刺进他的身体。蒙杜斯闭上眼，把自己带入斯巴达的脑海。  
当他再次睁开眼时，周围不是一片混沌也没有遍地的横尸。这里似乎是人界，天空是魔界永远不会有的蓝色，偶有鸟儿飞过，落在葱郁的树上开口歌唱。蒙杜斯面前是一幢最近粉刷一新的房子，远远的他就能听到笑声从里面传来。他推开院门，长椅旁边还搭起了一个秋千，木板被风吹得微微摆动。在它们的对面有一块小小的花园，远比不上古堡中的那个，但这里栽种着娇艳欲滴的鲜花，每一朵都如此地惹人怜爱。  
蒙杜斯没在这里多做停留，人间的美景无法打动最邪恶的恶魔，他径直走向那幢房子，敲响房门。没过多久便有人前来应门，打开的房门后是一个穿着再普通不过的男人，白色的短发利落地拢在脑后，看上去很精神。那双蓝眼睛在看到蒙杜斯时流露出的是茫然，不过那转瞬即逝，随即他的脸上浮现出友善的微笑：“你好，请问有什么事吗？”  
在男人的身后，蒙杜斯听到小孩子的声音，看到一个金发女人的身影。他低头打量自己，现在的他穿着和眼前的人相似的衣服，看上去和人类别无二致。于是他对男人回以同样的笑容：“你好，我刚刚搬到这边。不请我进去坐坐吗？”

斯巴达看着这自称邻居的男人，一种奇怪的感觉在他的胃里翻搅。他似乎在哪里见过这个人，眉眼如此眼熟，可又似是而非，好像他只是个全然的陌生人。  
“请进。”斯巴达让开身，他的邻居向他点头致意。  
现在正是准备午饭的时间。伊娃逮住两个男孩后又回到厨房里忙碌，听到脚步声探出头来，金发从她的肩上垂下：“亲爱的，我们有客人吗？”  
“是的，”斯巴达露出微笑，“这位是我们的邻居，他是……”  
“蒙杜斯。”客人说道，他捧起伊娃的手亲吻她的手背，“美丽的女士，愿意为您效劳。”  
伊娃害羞地笑起来，邀请他们的客人留下来享用午餐。斯巴达偶然看到蒙杜斯在报上名字后瞥了他一眼，好像在观察他听到这个名字后会有何反应。在看到斯巴达疑惑的表情后蒙杜斯的什么都没说，眼神却变得冷漠而锐利。  
不适感在斯巴达的身体里蔓延，仿佛有一只手在抚摸他的内脏。他吞咽了一下想要压抑这种恶心的感觉，来到伊娃的身边：“我来帮你吧。”  
“我一个人就行，你去陪陪客人。”伊娃说，亲昵地吻了一下斯巴达的脸颊。  
斯巴达无法解释自己对蒙杜斯的抗拒感从何而来，但他也找不出从他们的邻居身边逃开的理由，于是他点点头，带着蒙杜斯去了客厅。  
“恩爱的夫妻，对吗？”蒙杜斯坐在沙发上说道，斯巴达听到这个身体一僵，礼貌地笑了笑，问道：“你要喝些什么吗？咖啡还是茶？”  
“我不需要那些。”  
家中的男主人有些尴尬，他坐到蒙杜斯的对面，试着与这位邻居聊些什么。伊娃曾教他过这种时候有哪些可选的话题，家庭，工作，或者天气，实在不知道说什么就聊聊天气。这又不是什么难事，斯巴达对自己说，但他喉咙发紧，坐立难安，仿佛空气中都被灌了铅，沉重得令他难以呼吸。更糟的是蒙杜斯一言不发，嘴角带着捉摸不透的笑意直直地盯着他。  
“我……”斯巴达干涩地开口，看不到自己的脸色有多难看，“我去看看孩子们在哪里……他们总爱到处乱跑。”  
意料之外的是，蒙杜斯拉住了斯巴达的手，显然不接受这个理由：“你不也是一样吗？”  
“什么？”  
客人站起身，绕过斯巴达欣赏起房子的角角落落：“温馨的家，温柔的妻子，可爱的孩子，你想要的就是这些吗？”  
斯巴达警惕起来，尽管缺乏证据，但直觉告诉他蒙杜斯绝不仅仅是一个友善的邻居。他盯着蒙杜斯的背影，下意识摸索能够作为武器的东西，与此同时强烈的恶心感顶上了他的喉咙让他想吐。  
“但这些也没什么问题吧？”  
“没什么问题？”蒙杜斯嗤笑一声，“你把这个叫做‘没什么问题’吗，斯巴达？”  
斯巴达有些意外，为什么这个男人会知道自己的名字？已经很少有人会称呼他的本名了。不过很快斯巴达的疑惑就烟消云散，虽然那只是眨眼间的事，但那画面却真真切切地映在了斯巴达的虹膜上。他看到蒙杜斯转过身，脸上依旧带着笑意，额头上却多出了人类不该有的东西。  
血红的第三只眼睛。  
那座古堡，那场献祭，还有埋进身体里的金色魂石，一瞬间魔剑士把一切都想起来了。  
他终于明白了自己见到蒙杜斯后的不适感从何而来。这个无耻之徒！他曾被这个恶魔掏空了内脏，还被迫清醒着经历了整个过程！  
斯巴达捂住肚子，清晰地回忆起蒙杜斯的手埋在他的肠子间的感觉，他打了个踉跄，想扶住身边的东西却没有撑住。  
蒙杜斯过来扶他，被斯巴达不客气地甩开。他收回了之前的友善，看向蒙杜斯的眼神让魔帝又一次想剜掉那对漂亮的蓝色眼珠。魔剑士虚弱地站起来，嘴唇都变得惨白，可他依旧傲气凌人，直白地对蒙杜斯说：“滚出去。”  
“为什么？”蒙杜斯张开手臂，那张圣人般的脸上的笑容令人作呕，“是你允许我进来的，你的妻子还邀请我留下来与你的家人共进午餐”  
魔剑士的呼吸逐渐粗重，他死死攥着领口压抑涌上喉头的酸味，像一头被进犯领地的野兽一样低吼：“我说了，滚出去！”  
最为邪恶的恶魔不再微笑。他拿开斯巴达举在胸前的手，虽然遭到了抵抗但对他而言微不足道，。他替斯巴达拍平了衬衣被抓起的褶皱，平心静气地对固执的魔剑士说：“我到底哪里得罪了你，要让你这样践踏我的好意？”  
魔剑士笑起来：“好意？这个词从你嘴里说出来倒是个能逗人一笑的笑话。”  
蒙杜斯捂住胸口好像斯巴达这话伤了他的心，他说：“即使你我都是恶魔，这也太过无情了。我难道没一再帮助你吗？我保住了你的性命，赠与你魔力，而你只付出了一小点代价，这还不足够吗？”  
厌烦全都被斯巴达摆在了脸上，他始终不能明白蒙杜斯为何能说出这样恬不知耻的话还要让人觉得这些都是这位魔界之主的恩赐。所以我当初才要杀了他，斯巴达想。这个每一滴血里都流淌着暴虐的恶魔偏偏选择这副仁慈的模样，甚至在进犯人间时都将理由捏造的那么名正言顺，连斯巴达都曾被那条巧舌蒙蔽。  
属于孩子的尖叫打断了魔帝和弑君者间无声的对峙，蒙杜斯看得出斯巴达的本就苍白的脸瞬间没有了任何血色。孩子们嗒嗒的脚步声自楼梯传来，其中一个追着另一个大喊：“但丁！还给我！”  
“呸呸呸！我才不！”被追逐着的孩子叫着，向着客厅跑来，稚嫩的脸上是天真的笑容，“爸爸！维吉尔他要打我！”  
“别过来！”  
男孩被大声喝止，抱着一本书差点摔倒。他一脸茫然，不知道自己犯了什么错。伊娃听到声音走了出来，问道：“发生什么了？”  
“没事。”斯巴达说，声音在隐隐颤抖，他又对那男孩说：“回去，和哥哥回你们的房间里，在我叫你们之前不准出来。”  
男孩委屈地撅起嘴，转身跑走了。伊娃目送着男孩们离开，带着歉意向蒙杜斯微笑：“打扰到你们了，这个年纪的男孩实在太淘气了。”  
“没关系，小孩子大概都这个样子吧。”  
伊娃离开后，蒙杜斯忍耐了一下，但也只是一下，然后就放弃忍耐大笑起来，笑得好像要流泪：“你在紧张什么？你知道这些都是梦吧！”  
斯巴达没有理睬，他坐回沙发上拒绝再看蒙杜斯一眼。蒙杜斯压住笑意，托着下巴打量为了两个小杂种就乱了阵脚的魔剑士，像是随口一提：“所以，他们是维吉尔和但丁，不错的名字。”  
那双眼睛的目光终归还是回到了蒙杜斯的身上。事到如今蒙杜斯依旧会对此感到厌烦，像斯巴达这样站在顶点的恶魔竟然会堕落到这种地步，为了他跟人类生出来的孩子一再放弃自己的骄傲，一个小小的威胁就足以让他收起锋芒，甚至惊慌失措。  
"不要碰他们。"斯巴达说，比起蛮横的要求更像是一个无力的哀求。  
"我还什么都没做。"蒙杜斯俯身靠近斯巴达，"不过你这么辜负我真的让我很伤心。"  
这是第一次，魔剑士躲开了蒙杜斯的视线，他别开头仿佛被漂浮的尘埃吸引了全部注意。蒙杜斯等待着，在斯巴达犹豫很久后才听到他想要的，这个比人类更像人类的恶魔声音微不可闻地开口道：“你想要什么？”  
蒙杜斯摩挲着斯巴达的脸颊，魔力的屏障无声无息地升起，周围的空气都被扭曲成单调的黑白墙壁。他轻轻一声叹息：“我只是想好好地吻你，拥抱你，就像平凡的爱侣那样跟你做爱。”  
蒙杜斯的耳语换来的是魔剑士短暂的沉默。他并非在思考接受与否，而是单纯被这个要求震惊了。斯巴达自以为已经足够了解蒙杜斯的手段，但他远没有这个魔界统治者的无耻，甚至想象不到蒙杜斯会提出这样的要求。等他回过神来，出离的愤怒又使他晕眩，斯巴达宁愿蒙杜斯威胁他虐待他也不想接受这个。  
但在冲动之前斯巴达更清楚地意识到自己其实别无他选，拒绝蒙杜斯虚伪的仁慈意味着选择更多的暴戾，而他很清楚承受的人不会是自己。  
斯巴达闭上眼，在泛着白色光斑的黑暗中让自己想起伊娃的面庞，想起他们的两个孩子。他努力平静下来，接受了蒙杜斯的要求。  
细密的吻落在斯巴达的脸上，就如蒙杜斯承诺的那样亲密。他被抱起来坐在这恶魔的腿上同他接吻，口舌相缠难舍难分。在这场梦里恶魔的本能被排除在外，斯巴达感受不到自己的欲望，他无法把这当做简单的发泄，可同时对于蒙杜斯他也没有最些微的爱意，那双在身上游走的手于他而言如若针毡，如此地难以忍受。  
蒙杜斯解开裤链指引斯巴达跪在他的身前，这对魔剑士来说总好过看到蒙杜斯的脸。他张开嘴含住眼前的东西，用手套弄着根部，蒙杜斯抬起手揉乱了斯巴达的头发，他惬意地叹息，毫不吝啬地做出夸赞，犹如流动的流动的金色阳光。斯巴达抬眼看向蒙杜斯，他看起来这样真诚，抚摸也愈发温柔，完全没有任何强迫的举动。  
恶心透顶。某样东西堵在了斯巴达的胸口，让他几乎无法继续。他强忍着呕吐的冲动吐出后又吞下更多，艰难地让这逐渐硬起来的东西挤进他的喉咙。  
“斯巴达，斯巴达……”蒙杜斯的呼吸逐渐粗重，即使身处梦境魔剑士也懂得如何让他兴致高涨，同时激起的还有他嗜虐的本性，他多么想就这样射进这叛徒的嘴里，逼迫他咽下在梦中无法得到魔力的精液。但他没有这么做，既然是他提出了游戏的邀请，他就绝不会糟蹋之后的乐趣。  
最终蒙杜斯也没有选择发泄在斯巴达的嘴里，他重新抱起斯巴达，在对方有些奇怪的表情里与他接吻，一颗一颗解开他衬衫的扣子。斯巴达推开蒙杜斯，他能感受到顶着自己的东西是什么状态，他抓住蒙杜斯的手：“你终归是恶魔，没必要像人类这样……”  
“什么样？”蒙杜斯打断斯巴达，“斯巴达，跟妮凡做爱与跟你的妻子做爱对你来说是完全不同的吗？”  
斯巴达一时语塞，他没想到蒙杜斯会在这时提起他在魔界的旧情人，他说不好自己有没有爱过红发的女恶魔，但他确实说不出有什么不同，毕竟他也不是人类。  
或许只有跟蒙杜斯做是不一样的。  
这突如其来的想法让魔剑士烦躁起来，他嫌恶地皱起眉头，用一个吻堵住蒙杜斯的嘴，免得他再说出什么蛊惑人心的话来。  
这绝不是个合适的地点，皮制的沙发被他们弄得吱吱作响。蒙杜斯彻底脱掉斯巴达的衣服，好心地用手指帮他扩张，可斯巴达并没有这个闲心，出于他也不甚明晰的原因他并不希望自己的身体做出回应，更不想发出任何声音。  
“快进来。”斯巴达催促道。  
蒙杜斯故意曲起手指顶撞柔软的内壁，在魔剑士小声的呜咽里轻声说道：“是吗？你的热情让我受宠若惊。”  
“闭嘴，你就不能——”  
斯巴达噤了声，这就像是一次卑劣的偷袭，他甚至毫无防备。入侵者缓慢地，温柔地在他的身体里挺动，炽热地碾开每一厘。即使蒙杜斯现在是人类的模样，但那对只接受了一半扩张的斯巴达来说也是难以承受的尺寸，内脏承受的压迫使那场献祭再次浮现于他的脑海中。当时他无法挣扎也无法尖叫，斯巴达把那归咎于蒙杜斯剥夺了他的意识，但他不曾想在意识清醒时依旧会落入这种境地。  
蒙杜斯拿开斯巴达挡在眼前的手臂，看到泪水打湿了斯巴达的睫毛，或许他在哭，也可能不是，恶魔们的帝王还从没见过哪个恶魔会哭。他俯身亲吻魔剑士紧咬的嘴唇，嵌在他的里面将他抱起。仅仅一瞬间，斯巴达以为蒙杜斯真的拥有善意，知道自己不愿看到他的脸所以让自己背对着坐在他身上。但那不过是魔剑士不该有的错觉，他总是不自觉地抱有错误的希望，以至于当他明白蒙杜斯的意图时已经深陷他恶意的泥沼。  
“伊娃……”  
斯巴达对自己的妻子是什么时候站在那里毫无察觉，面对伊娃迷惑的表情他仿佛挨了当头一棒。堵在胸口的异样感觉迅速支配了他的身体让他动弹不得，最轻微的响声都会刺痛他，可听上去又像被蒙了一层罩子那样不真切。  
“不……你不能……”魔剑士颤抖起来，上下齿碰撞在一起，“你不能这么做！即使是你也不能！”  
他终于明白了自己为什么对这场性爱如此排斥。因为这是他的家，有他的妻子和孩子，他想要做忠于妻子的丈夫，想要做令孩子们骄傲的父亲，而不是像这样……在他最鄙夷的恶魔身下委曲求全，甚至是在他爱的人眼前出卖自己的尊严。  
他不想被看到。  
“蒙杜斯！”魔剑士被激怒了，他不顾一切地想要远离这个卑鄙的恶魔，但他没有力量，在这里他无力到连他自己都会惊讶。蒙杜斯很轻易就扭过他的手腕把他压在地上，抓着他凌乱的头发让他抬起头来。  
“安静，斯巴达，安静……”  
有什么东西伸到了斯巴达的嘴里，将他所有的咒骂都变成含糊不清的哼声。他被死死按住，感觉到蒙杜斯再次进入了他，而且比刚才更加炽热，黏糊糊地挤进他的肚子里。斯巴达看着伊娃的脸，虽然这只是一场梦，他深爱的妻子并不是真的看到了自己这副模样，可他依旧感到愧疚，仿佛他背叛了她。  
伊娃并没有做出其他反应，她和一名无声的观众没什么两样，当斯巴达意识到他在做梦后这一切便失去了真实性，只有魔剑士的愤怒不会消失。可是他也同样无能为力，他不知道蒙杜斯做了什么手脚，在这里他被剥夺了力量无法魔人化也无法醒来，仅凭他目前人类的姿态根本无法与之抗衡。  
该死的蒙杜斯！连地狱都不会收留你！斯巴达的心在怒吼，现在这个根本再是蒙杜斯描述的性爱，不过他又怎么能指望恶魔信守承诺？他扭转着自己的肢体拼命想要挣开蒙杜斯的钳制，可他越是挣扎就被捆得越紧，附着在皮肤上的黏腻感也越来越恶心。怒火使斯巴达昏了头，甚至没能及时察觉到异常。  
终于这梦中的伊娃放弃了等待，她看向窗外，自言自语：“他们到哪里去了，是去院子里了吗？”  
斯巴达不知道伊娃口中的“他们”是指维吉尔和但丁还是正在她的眼前媾和的他跟蒙杜斯，不过一种强烈的不安袭击了他，甚至让他忽略了其他痛苦只专注地盯着伊娃看她走向屋外。  
等等……不要去！  
太晚了。屋外传来了伊娃的惨叫，整栋房子都开始燃烧。  
伊娃——  
眼泪真正地涌出魔剑士的眼眶，手指在地板上抓挠着，他顾不上去憎恨蒙杜斯了，他只想爬去门外去到他妻子的身边。  
“你要去哪里？”蒙杜斯的声音自斯巴达的身后传来，“你还能去哪里？”  
斯巴达被翻了过去，后背摔在地上被迫面对蒙杜斯。他的嘴又空出来了，似乎是为了让他能够尖叫，因为现在他不会见到蒙杜斯的脸了。人类的皮囊膨胀起来，变形成一滩骇人的肉块，然后它破裂开来，皮肤连同血肉都开始融化散出出刺鼻的焦糊味。一只赤红色的手从那一片残骸中伸出，然后是更多，它们有大有小，不约而同攀附到斯巴达的身上。而在它们的中间包裹着的，是三颗硕大的眼球。  
“你疯了！”斯巴达终于大叫起来，这就是蒙杜斯真正的模样，一团丑陋的，连描述都充满邪恶的魔力集合物。  
黏滑的触手攀上斯巴达的腰肢，像是要将猎物绞死的蟒蛇。那些触手再次捆住他的手脚，向两边拉扯开他的双腿，暴露出他被操弄得红肿的后穴。一条粗壮的触手在两腿间跃跃欲试，即使是杀死过无数恶魔的魔剑士也为这景象战栗起来。  
“如果你敢，我发誓我绝对要——”  
“要怎样？”声音直接传进了斯巴达的脑子里，混合着砂砾般的粗糙。  
那条触手毫不留情地插了进去，魔剑士根本没有尖叫，一股胃液顶上了他的喉咙让他呕吐起来。  
现在蒙杜斯的所作所为只是为了折磨斯巴达。属于他的触手在魔剑士后穴里抽插，真真切切地干着一个作为人类的斯巴达。这并不是此时脆弱的斯巴达能容纳的，他感觉自己被彻底撑开了，而那东西还在胀大，跟他的肠子搅在一起，好像要捅进他的胃里，与此同时还有一些细小的触手在边缘滑动，试图挤进已经无法容纳更多的穴口。  
斯巴达紧咬的牙关开始颤抖，要将他撕裂般的疼痛让他的意识变得模糊起来。更要命的是，他有感觉了。  
“我不知道你喜欢这个。”一阵刺耳的嘲讽直直扎进斯巴达的脑中，他又挣扎起来，白色的短发被汗水打湿沾到了他的脸上，可是这依旧没用，他只能眼睁睁看着自己被恶心的触手握住，颇为体贴地上下套弄。  
扭曲的快感一波波袭来，斯巴达再怎么厌恶也无法抗拒这个。他仰起头闭紧了眼睛不去看，眼泪却不停地溢出，连细声的呻吟也无法继续隐藏。无数只触手在他的身上，肆意揉捏他的胸，掰开他的臀肉，并在每一寸经过的皮肤上留下灼热的黏液。在那缠住斯巴达的阴茎的触手后另一条纤细的触手悄无声息地接近，在流出水来的小孔前盘绕搔弄，然后一点点，缓慢地挤了进去。  
这种陌生的刺激迫使斯巴达的意识又回到了当下，他看到蒙杜斯的所作所为几乎要用最恶毒的语言咒骂这恶魔里的败类，可是他刚一张口就哽住了，泪水洗刷着他的脸颊，让他不受控制地大哭起来。斯巴达真的不知道还能怎么办了，这样的羞辱让他想要就此结束自己的生命，可他不能，如果他能简简单单地死去也就不会这么痛苦了。  
前后的触手轮番碾压着斯巴达，他浑身都在不自然的发热，它们进到的太深了，过于强烈的刺激时刻都将他推到高潮的边缘。另一些触手瞄准了斯巴达还空着的嘴巴，它们掰开想要闭合的牙齿迫使他张开嘴，捉住他的舌头像接吻那样玩弄，全然不顾无法吞咽的口水顺着嘴角流得到处都是。它们玩腻后又压下柔软的舌头像最无耻的进犯者那样塞满他的嘴，挤进他饱受蹂躏的喉咙。  
斯巴达含混不清地呻吟着，他的身体背叛他的全部意志就这样被送上了高潮，甚至没有射精。但蒙杜斯并不打算就此放过他，触手依旧卡在斯巴达的里面，没有一根做出退让，它们继续着之前的动作，折磨着斯巴达这具敏感又脆弱的身体。他本能地想并拢上腿，却被强大的力量阻拦，只能任由它们对自己施虐，在无尽的快感下啜泣。  
当这终于结束时，蒙杜斯全然没有了一开始的温柔。他就那么突然收回了所有触手，把斯巴达扔在了地上，原本被撑开的身体毫无缓和空乏下来如此令斯巴达不适。他没有一点力气，虚弱到连收拢手指都做不到，更不用说其他更基本的控制。一股湿热感在斯巴达的腿间流淌开来，他竭尽全力蜷缩起来，整张脸都被白发遮住了，但抽噎声暴露出他正在哭泣的事实。  
蒙杜斯又变回了人类的模样，干净得好像刚刚那些都并非他的作为。他踢开斯巴达紧并的双腿，看到渗进地毯里的一片湿渍，装作苦恼的模样蹲下身撩开斯巴达的头发对他说：“你把地毯弄脏了，这要由谁来收拾呢？”  
那对蓝色的眼珠蓦然转向蒙杜斯，充血的脸颊红得好像要融化，可这些却丝毫不让人觉得可怜，反而凶恶得连魔帝都会一怔。那就像是从地狱最深处逃出来的恶鬼，他颤抖着的苍白的手抓住蒙杜斯的手臂，攀上他的肩膀，声音嘶哑如无法消散的梦魇：  
“你就尽管做这些事吧……无论一次……还是两次……我都会杀了你，连同你的扈从，一个不剩，全部杀掉……”

入夜的风吹醒了斯巴达。他打了个寒颤睁开眼，发现自己不知道什么时候在后花园里睡着了，而蒙杜斯就在他旁边看着他，难得露出一副心神不宁的表情。  
“干什么？”斯巴达问，警惕着蒙杜斯的举动。  
蒙杜斯眯起眼睛，像是在思索什么。过了一会儿他轻叹一声，视线也跟着柔软下来：“没什么，你要回房间继续睡吗？”  
这个提议让斯巴达感觉一阵寒意蹿上他的脊骨，他摇摇头，说：“我睡够了。”  
“难道是做噩梦了吗？”  
斯巴达奇怪地看着蒙杜斯，搞不懂他怎么会说出这种话：“恶魔怎么会做梦？”

——THE END——


End file.
